


Echoes

by lagaydugevaudan



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oh you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagaydugevaudan/pseuds/lagaydugevaudan
Summary: It seems fitting that hers is always the first face he sees.





	Echoes

This time, when he wakes up, he feels... Different. He was expecting it, of course. This isn’t the first time he's woken up as a new person. And, sure, his limbs feel lighter, the back of his neck feels cooler where he used to wear his hair in a ponytail—Miranda had always hated it, said it made him look unprofessional. But the biggest change—and this, he hadn't known to expect—is inside. He looks up at Miranda, her clipboard held with a light hand as she assesses the state of his mind ("what's your name?”, “who’s the current president?”, the usual), and smiles. It seems fitting that hers is always the first face he sees. He also feels—and this is _new_ _—_ warmth at the sight of her. Something tugs at his chest and he's tempted to put his hand on it, to make sure nothing went wrong.

He sits up on the hospital bed—no IV in his arm, he notes. Cute. Miranda knows he's squeamish about needles—and runs his own diagnostics as she takes his blood pressure. Her hands are soft and precise, and—although he's seen her work thousands of times, been on the receiving end of her methodical inspections before—it makes him _feel_. He wants to take her hands in his and hold them to his chest, and, well, nothing's stopping him, right? He could always blame it on the procedure.

Miranda freezes as he takes her by the wrists, gently pulling her hands to his chest, right where he feels warm and—oh, he can already see her mind racing to find what's wrong with him, what she needs to recalibrate. He feels... Confused?

No, he realizes as she softens into his touch, gives him the barest hint of a smile before taking her hands back and returning to his arm. The confusion he felt wasn't his own—although he is admittedly starting to feel that way himself—it was hers. He felt her surprise as if it was his own, just like he feels her calm and concentrated on her work now, and...

"Miranda?" he drags the 'a' out, and the word feels familiar in his mouth, almost—and this could be his romantic side talking, he loves a good romcom—like he was made to speak her name. Her head doesn't move but her eyes turn to him, whirring mechanically, and there it is again, that _warmth_ inside his chest _._ "Did you—did you perhaps install some sort of telepathic link between us? Oh, I'm loving it, don't worry!" he adds, seeing her brow furrow. "I just like to know what additions you make to me _beforehand_." His tone is light. If this were anyone else he'd be furious, but then again, if this were anyone else he wouldn't have let them do this.

Her frown deepens, and now he has her full attention. Her tools are discarded—he's _fiiiine_ , if something were wrong they'd have noticed already, right?—and her eyes are locked in his, trying to figure out (and again, he feels it in himself, like he's the one standing there, examining him) if he's joking or not. So this wasn't her. Interesting.

"William," she starts, and she's right to use his new name, of course. Neither of them can afford a slip-up. He likes the idea that she's naming him, that this is his baptism. "What exactly are you feeling right now?"

Oh, this he wasn't expecting. Maybe some explanation—heightened senses, anything, this isn't his field of work—or an interrogation, but this? She looks as unsure as he feels, like maybe she, too—

"Well," he leans back on his hands, and pretends to think about it. He knows it exasperates her when he plays coy like this, but he also knows—and feels, now—that she's fond of it. "I feel a bit tired, slightly confused, hungry," his stomach growls as if in approval and he rolls his eyes. Miranda kept him more human than he'd like. "and I feel—oh Doctor tell me this isn't bad!" his hand flies to his chest in mock distress and thinks he's gone too far when her eyes narrow, but she lets him continue.

"I feel... warm, inside, in here—" He’s being serious now, he takes her wrist again but she already knows where to put her hand. He can feel his heart beating under her touch, slightly harder than it should, and for the first time in a long time, William hesitates. "I feel..."

Miranda nods, and her gaze is soft—softer than he's ever seen her—when she cups his jaw in her hands and leans forward (and he knows she feels at least as nervous as he does). He's looking up at her, can't tear his eyes away—and what a _sight_ he must make right now, mouth half-open, pupils blown out (he's only guessing), a flush creeping up his neck.

"I know." she says finally, cutting through the silence, and William lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I feel it too."

Then she closes the distance and her lips are on his. His hands are around her neck now and she's holding him up by the waist, and the thought that he'd fall if she let go—she wouldn't, but she could—makes him giddy. It's a messy kiss, his teeth brush up on hers a few time and the position they're in is awkward, but he feels the tug in his chest, harder than before, like no matter how close she is to him it's not enough, and he feels her own want echo through him, making the space between them almost impossible to bear.

Neither of them needs to breathe, not really, but they still emerge breathless, like they were drowning in each other. Her lips are parted, red from the kiss—it's a good look on her, he thinks—and her neck is flushed—and he's thinking about her, now, what she looks like under her shirt, like he's never seen her before.

He hasn't, he decides. Not with these eyes, at least. And never like this.

She coughs—and that, too, is performative, like a machine playing at being human. He loves it. Loves the way her eyes are always focused on something and if you look close enough, you can see a faint glow behind them, loves the way her hair is slightly ruffled—he wants to run his hands through it but decides that's a thought for another time—loves the way she hasn't let go of his waist yet, and if he were a normal person her hands would be leaving bruises in his pale skin but all he wants is for her to hold tighter.

They both realize it at the same time, maybe because they were following the same train of thought, or maybe—and he doesn't think the link works that way, it's only emotions, but likes to think it's this—because they were thinking as one.

_Soulmates_.

As soon as the thought crosses his mind he knows that it's true, and he knows she's thinking it too, her sharp mind already thinking about it— _how is it possible?_ He guesses she's thinking. _Is it because he's a new person? We'll have_ to run tests—but he pulls her back down to him, eager to start kissing her again.

"Relaaax," he sings into her ear, and revels in the snort he gets from her. "You can figure out the science later. For now—" he presses a kiss to her clavicle, and fumbles with the top button of her shirt, waiting for her approval. "I can think of something more _fun_ we could be doing."

She rolls her eyes—he can't see it but he's close enough that he can hear them—and she kicks off her shoes and climbs onto his lap—and he feels light-headed from the way she looks with her skirt slightly hiked up on her thighs.

"Unit 329," she calls, pushing him so he's lying on the bed and she's straddling him. "Lock the doors. Nobody disturbs me until I say so, understood?"

William grins as she bends down to kiss him again. Fun it is.

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you want to read something so bad you think 'i might as well write it'? yeah  
> is it ooc? yes. did i write this all in one go without thinking much? also yes. am i posting it anyway? absolutely enjoy these evil evil people being very much in love


End file.
